


最优解

by rastar



Series: 走錯門,上對車 [2]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 标题：最优解原作：TSN(The social networks)分级：G配对：ME（Mark/Eudardo前后有意义）提要：连接现实2019的时间点，大概第二部完结的时间点后，前提是ME结婚并且有娃，但是达离开去搞自己的公司，克也早就离开去了华盛顿，FB搬到新园区，Saverin Capital则是在园区中有一栋楼。想了想，结合论坛体来玩吐槽的这个主意不错，但不想写新人物，就把这篇的人物重新利用了，这个论坛是FB和SC的员工内部论坛，所以自然都是帮Mark讲话的。





	最优解

论坛体  
番外一 那个泯灭人性的金发帅哥

标题：最优解  
原作：TSN(The social networks)  
分级：G  
配对：ME（Mark/Eudardo前后有意义）  
提要：  
连接现实2019的时间点，大概第二部完结的时间点后，前提是ME结婚并且有娃，但是达离开去搞自己的公司，克也早就离开去了华盛顿，FB搬到新园区，Saverin Capital则是在园区中有一栋楼。

想了想，结合论坛体来玩吐槽的这个主意不错，但不想写新人物，就把这篇的人物重新利用了，这个论坛是FB和SC的员工内部论坛，所以自然都是帮Mark讲话的。

 

+++

1#天啊!!!!!!!你们看到了吗？那个金发帅哥太泯灭人性了!!!!

2#楼上你太夸张了，人家就是骂一骂暴君罢了，没有到泯灭人性的地步吧?

3#金发帅哥之所以升职当PR加薪拿股份迎娶帅哥议员都是暴君给的好吗？现在他来怼暴君也太过分了!!!!

4# emmmm我有点跟不上剧情发展，有谁可以从头跟我说说？

5#楼上是迷失在财报还是代码海洋里啦？就是今天NYT的文章啦，是咱们的前前前前前PR(好吧，我也不确定是几个前)Chris Hughs 金发帅哥本人来怼暴君啦，指路新闻-->[url= [url]http://rastar.lofter.com/post/3ba709_12e9bc6fc[/url]]是时候解散FB了[/url]

6#哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我刚看到新闻，太草了笑死我了!

7#楼上怎么那么High，火人节还没到呢!

8#不是吗，你看看，我们都以为创始人们情深意重，但现实里各为其主

9#不过，真不愧是克里斯，对议员的印象那段我已经几乎要被他说服了，不管我不懂的那些资本运营，这篇即写了私又写了公，真的是瞬间就被说服的感觉啊

10#哈哈哈哈，不要被金发帅哥洗脑啊，连创办者都不行，那些半路出家的议员又凭什么行呢？

11#所以只是差点被说服嘛，但是这篇真的写的很好啊

12#不愧是做公关和玩政治的，洗脑功力了得啊

13#非常详实的论述，不愧文学历史专业,枯燥数字里杂着居家小细节，更易打动人产生同理心。

14#引经据典说得头头是道，满口的为了民主政体，所以牺牲马克也很理所因当？拆分脸书收归权力，我觉得脸书问题是算法的缺陷诸如边缘政治观点和大数据下的用户偏好，并不是结构的问题啊。而且当年要真卖给雅虎了，别的社交软件会不会有不知道，但脸书肯定没了。金发帅哥是想一文借力打力要暴君下去吧。

15#等等，有一段的逻辑是不是就等于“我控制不住自己的想刷ins都怪FB处于垄断地位”？？社交网络本身的性质就导致了这个市场会存在自然垄断啊。拆了FB，也会有另一个FB2.0来做这个垄断龙头。民主受到攻击的根本原因也不是FB的企业结构。我觉得金发帅哥这个观点不行。

16#所以他这篇文章是很煽情但论点论据都不足

17#哈哈哈对！看上篇的开头我一度以为自己打开的是里版，还是拆CP的NTR文!!!!

18#正主都结婚了还要里版做什么?

19#这是我们的优良传统!!!里版永不灭，Mardo的爱情巨轮会永远航行!!!!!

20#楼上扯远了吧，咱们的前CFO现老板娘一直很挺暴君的

21#对啊，前CFO在去年采访时吹了一把暴君呢!-->[指路採訪稿](http://rastar.lofter.com/post/3ba709_12e9bcbdc/)

22#所以站队时候到了吗23333

23#话说金发帅哥站反，前CFO站正，其他人呢？吉祥物和前总裁怎么说？有人知道吗？

24#吉祥物在忙他自己的公司呢，前总裁17年的时候倒是黑了我们(和他自己)一把，但是今年初的时候他给时代写暴君的介绍词，超级正面，指路-->[url=http://rastar.lofter.com/post/3ba709_12e9bd055]汇总贴  
[/url]  
25#前CFO的彩虹屁吹的不太走心啊？暴君哪里惹他不高兴了吗？

26#哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！其实我觉得前总裁信心指数最大！他的吹嘘很走心！

27#毕竟是给时代百大的介绍词吗XDDD和前CFO的采访不太一样。

28#我觉得，就只是Time哎！他居然说他约翰密尔，还旁征博引！他是真的高中肄业/辍学吗！这就更真情实感哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

29#你不提我还没发现他引用了一位哲学家的话XDDDD

30#其实不用那么激动啊，没什么大不了的

31#楼上怎么那么冷静，难道说你是金发帅哥派来的卧底？

32#你们有两句重点没抓到所以才那么激动吧，我把重点标出来了

[attachimg]94497[/attachimg]  
[attachimg]94498[/attachimg]

33#哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，大佬真相了XDDDDD

34#华生，你发现了盲点

35#盲生，你发现了华点

36#盲生，你发现了华点+1

37#盲生，你发现了华点+2

38#盲生，你发现了华点+3

39#盲生，你发现了华点+4

40#所以这是没钱了所以来踩人卖情怀吗？金发帅哥够狠的XDDD

41#是觉得自己出场太早了吧，自己看不清情势啊XDDD全球前十大通讯软件我们占了3家呢!

42#话说，金发帅哥开的这枪好像对股价没啥影响啊？

43#对啊，最近对股价影响比较大的是和C国的贸易摩擦，不过那是整体大盘的事了

44#有人和我一样觉得他的封面照片排版好漂亮吗!!!虽然内容很emmmm但是封面照片好看!!!

45#我咋觉得前CFO和吉祥物是四个人里比较保持原样的，感觉暴君和金发帅哥都老了好多啊……

46#越白的感觉老的越快，不过S大佬又肿了，他瘦的那段时间好帅啊XDD吉祥物倒是感觉没什么太大的变化，都圆圆可爱的~~而前CFO永远帅!!!肿起来的时候，指路-->[url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2qkny-Y5cE]油管[/url]

47#哈哈，楼上你放油管的连结不怕暴君封掉它

48#暴君最近有空来逛论坛吗？他那么忙…..

49#感觉电影里的S大佬真的蛮符合现实形象，后来胖了真滴是……感觉他们年龄大了就显得线条很深，棱角也都突出来了

50#脸上的脂肪没掉了，这让我想到石头姐，在Zombieland的时候还好，但lala land的时候好恐怖啊，吓死我了

51#诶，容颜若飞电啊

52#我们为甚么跑题到讨论大佬们的颜？

53#不然你想讨论暴君的发际线吗？

54#我们可以讨论更专业一点的东西啊，像是垄断这类的，社交网络这种从真实社会社交延伸出来的东西，天生就带有垄断的属性啊？交给ZF就没有垄断了？ZF才是最大的垄断吧？

55#我比较想探究的一点是”在社交网络领域垄断真的可以避免的吗？”就如楼上所说的，社交网络天然带有垄断的属性，我们最早的任务指针”让用户在10天内增加7个好友”也侧面证明了社交网络最大的目标就是要尽可能地留下更多人，当人们的好友都用我们，那么新加入的人自然也会选择我们，这种垄断是自然形成的，既然是自然形成的垄断那可以避免吗？

56#我觉得不可能，就算我们倒下了还是会有下一个FB，只是不叫这个名字罢了

57#说到底，普通民众的媒体识读(media literacy)能力不足，谁说的都信，自己都没有任何注记，只是墙头草，这才是最大的问题吧？

58#媒体识读教育的缺失又要怪到平台头上，教育问题不是才是ZF最大的问题吗？

59#吗，人家金发帅哥只是想借着踩暴君来推销他提到那几位议员罢了，不用对金发帅哥的话那么较真啦~~~


End file.
